The Dapper Gentleman And The Lovely Lady
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dr. Davenport and Sheila enjoy their first date. Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD, who owns Sheila, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Monster In My Pocket belongs to Hanna-Barbera. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dapper Gentleman And The Lovely Lady**

Carrie Raven giggled as she watched Dr. Davenport straighten his tie. "Doc, quit being nervous," she said.

He turned to her. "I'm not nervous, Carrie," he said, sounding sure, but he kept fiddling with his tie before noticing the knot was done wrong and let out a frustrated sigh. Carrie giggled again and went over to him, standing on her tiptoes to reach the tie and she tied it for him.

"There," she said when she finished it. "That's better."

He looked at her. "How did you know how to do that?" He asked.

Carrie giggled. "Helga taught me," she said as she stood on her tiptoes again and straightened out the collar of the tuxedo the doctor was wearing. "There we go."

She then stepped back and smiled. "You're looking spiffy, Doc," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "I wonder where Sheila is."

"Doc, it's still ten more minutes until six," said the ten year old girl. "Relax."

He sighed. "I guess I am nervous," he said. "I haven't done this before."

Carrie looked at him. "You never went on a date before, Doc?" She asked.

"Well, my being a scientist didn't attract the ladies," he admitted. "They were rather put off by my scientific talks."

"Man, talk about snobs," Carrie said. "I've never found your scientific talk boring, Doc."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully. "True," he said.

"And Miss Sheila doesn't find it boring either," the young girl pointed out. "I bet she'd listen to you talk about scientific stuff all night."

Dr. Davenport shook his head. "She might find that unromantic," he said.

"Maybe, maybe not," said a thick German accent and they saw Helga come in and she had brought the rose corsage that Doc has requested her to pick up. "Unless you ask her, you'll never know."

"True," he agreed and let Helga pin a rose to his lapel.

"There," she said. "Better than what I've seen in some fashion magazines."

Carrie giggled and heard the doorbell. "I'll get it," she said.

Dr. Davenport followed the young girl, who quickly peeked out the window and smiled. "It's Miss Sheila," she said and opened the door, letting her teacher in.

Sheila stepped inside. "Hello, Carrie," she said.

"Hello, Miss Sheila," the young girl said and smiled. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you," she said.

Sheila had chosen to wear a floor-length dress that was the color of red bricks and very modest, but also pretty. Sequins made sparkly patterns all over the dress and there was black lace around the neck of the dress and at the end of the long sleeves. White gloves covered her hands and she had a small black clutch in her left hand.

Dr. Davenport came down the stairs and stopped so suddenly he had to hold onto the banister. His three monster friends also paused. "Wow!" Mummy said. "Miss Sheila looks very pretty."

"Yeah, she does, mon," said Wolf-Mon.

Big Ed felt electricity sparking from the bolts on his head. "Wow!" He said.

Sheila and Carrie giggled at their reactions and Sheila looked up at Dr. Davenport, who was still standing there on the stairs. "Good evening, kind sir," she said. "You look quite dapper."

Doc cleared his throat a little. "Thank you," he said. "And you look very beautiful, Sheila."

She blushed and looked rather nervous. "I've…never really dressed up before," she admitted.

He chuckled as he came up to her and presented the corsage to her. "Would you believe that I haven't either until tonight?" He asked.

She smiled sweetly and he offered her his arm which she accepted and they headed out for the fancy restaurant/theater that he had picked out for their date. It wasn't too far of a walk and Sheila had asked if they could walk to the restaurant/theater as it wasn't far away. She even had a shawl in case it got too cold.

Sheila was enjoying the night air when Dr. Davenport felt a cool breeze hit his right side lightly, but enough to get his attention. "You might want to put on your shawl, Sheila. There's a bit of a cool wind."

She shivered a bit. "I'm glad I brought my shawl then," she said and he helped her place it around her shoulders.

"Are you warm enough, my lady?" He asked, making her smile at his proper manners.

"Yes, thank you, my good sir," she said, giving him a kiss on his invisible cheek.

Dr. Davenport smiled as they made it to the restaurant and he held the door open for her, to which she smiled at him and went inside and waited for him to join her.

Just then, she felt someone grab her from behind and she turned sharply to see a man looking at her with an expression she didn't like. "Excuse me," she said, stepping away from him.

"Hey, now, don't be in such a rush," said the man behind her and she felt him catch her arm.

Just then, she saw the doctor coming towards her. "Henry!" She called out to him.

Dr. Davenport instantly saw what was happening and came up to her side quickly, seeing the man quickly back off when Sheila called his name and she made her way to him. Catching hold of her as she wrapped her arms around him, he held her and saw the rude man leave. "It's alright, he's gone, Sheila," he said comfortingly.

"Thanks to you," she said. "Let's go find our table."

He nodded and asked the waiter for a table and the waiter, who surprisingly didn't flinch at seeing the invisible man, led them to their table. Sheila watched as Dr. Davenport pulled out a chair for her and she sat down while he gently pushed her chair back in and accepted her shawl. "Thank you," she said politely.

He tipped his hat to her in response before taking his seat and she smiled at him. "Henry, this is wonderful," she said. "How did you know I liked theater?"

"Well, you mentioned liking that play you went to a couple months ago, so I thought you might like this play. It's a mystery/comedy."

"Oooh, those are the best," she said.

Dr. Davenport then noticed a waiter walk by with some wine and looked at Sheila. "I almost forgot to order us some wine," he said. "What do you like?"

"Oh, I'm not picky," she said. "Whatever you chose, Henry."

He nodded and politely cleared his throat to grab the waiter's attention, selecting a red wine to go with dinner before the same man who had grabbed Sheila before came up to her and grabbed her out of her seat. "Oh!" She cried out as he pulled her to him and began dancing with her as the music had begun playing.

Dr. Davenport stood up, his invisible eyes narrowing as he watched Sheila try to get away, but the man held her firmly and was trying to get her to dance closer to him, but she was managing to keep some distance despite being held by the rude man.

"Please, sir. Release me," she said, trying to be polite, but the rude man wasn't acknowledging her wishes.

A hand gripped the rude man's shoulder. "Unhand her this instant," said a voice sternly and the rude man turned to find a man with no face looking at him and he looked shocked.

"I said unhand her," Dr. Davenport repeated, his voice growing sterner.

The rude man quickly turned and fled, muttering in fear and gasping for air. Very few patrons turned to acknowledge him before returning to their meals. Dr. Davenport took Sheila's hand. "Are you alright, Sheila?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said as she accepted his outstretched hand. "You scared him silly."

"He deserved it for scaring you," he said as they came back to their table to enjoy the rest of their evening.

* * *

Carrie was in her pajamas watching for Dr. Davenport and she opened the door when she saw him come up onto the porch. "So, did you guys have a good date?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "One of the finest evenings I've had in a while."

Carrie smiled before yawning a bit, making Dr. Davenport chuckle as he picked her up and carried her up to bed, tucking her in. "Night, Doc," she said.

"Good night, Carrie. Pleasant dreams," he said as he quietly left and went to his room, thinking about the evening and sighing happily.

"What a lovely lady," he said to himself, thinking about Sheila.

In her home, Sheila was also thinking about the evening and smiling happily. "What a dapper gentleman," she said to herself, thinking about Dr. Davenport for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
